


Art: "Temptation Ain't An Apple"

by Gryph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt for SPN Reverse Big Bang: What was Crowley up to with Bobby during the time he was a captive in Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "Temptation Ain't An Apple"

**Author's Note:**

> The story is posted on livejournal, here: http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/503066.html
> 
> Thanks to hunters_retreat for picking up my art prompt as a pinch hit. She did a great job with it!

Cover Art:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/88894/88894_original.png)  
 

Original Prompt Art "Heaven and Hell" 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/85012/85012_original.png)


End file.
